Eastern Chimpanzee
The Eastern chimpanzee '''or East African chimpanzee''' (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) is a subspecies of the common or robust chimpanzee. It occurs in East Africa. The 2007 IUCN Red List classified them as Endangered. Although the common chimpanzee is the most abundant and widespread of the non-human great apes, recent declines in East Africa are expected to continue due to hunting and loss of habitat. Because chimpanzees and humans are so physiologically similar, chimpanzees succumb to many diseases that afflict humans. If not properly managed, research and tourism also presents a risk of disease transmission between humans and chimpanzees. Colin Groves of the Australian National University argues that there is enough variation between the northern and southern populations of P. t. schweinfurthii to be split into two subspecies instead of one; the northern population as P. t. schweinfurthii and the southern population as P. t. marungensis. This subspecies has been extensively studied by Dr. Jane Goodall at Gombe National Park. Adult chimpanzees in the wild weigh between 40 and 65 kilograms (88 and 143 pounds). Males can measure up to 160 centimetres (63 inches) and females up to 130 centimetres (51 inches) in height. The chimpanzee's body is covered with coarse black hair, except for the face, fingers, toes, palms of the hands and soles of the feet. Both of its thumbs and its big toes are opposable, allowing a precision grip. The chimpanzee spends time both in trees and on the ground, but usually sleeps in aneeded tree, where it builds a nest for the night. They once inhabited most of this region, but their habitat has been dramatically reduced in recent years. Chimpanzees live in communities that typically range from 20 to more than 150 members, but spend most of their time traveling in small parties of just a few individuals. The eastern chimpanzee is both arboreal and terrestrial and spend its nights in the trees, while most of its daytime hours are spent on the ground.Chimpanzees walk using the soles of their feet and their knuckles, and they can walk upright for short distances. Chimpanzees are 'knuckle walkers', like gorillas, in contrast to the quadrupedal locomotion of orangutans and bonobos known as 'palm walkers' who use the outside edge of their palms. When confronted by a predator, chimpanzees will react with loud screams and use any object they can get against the threat. The leopard is the chimpanzee's main natural predator, but they have also fallen prey to lions. Roles * It played Han Solo in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of The Card Painters along with Dhole and Canada Goose) in Adeleine in Wonderland Gallery Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Sanctuary of Chimps.jpg Simpsons Chimpanzees.png Stanley Chimp.png Chimpanzee, Common.jpg Chimpanzee-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Chimpanzee LG.jpg King and the Mockingbird Chimpanzee.png Cats Don't Dance Chimpanzee.png HBO Animals Chimpanzee.png TrudyChimpanzee.jpg JEL Chimpanzees.png Chimpanzee Common (Blue Fang).jpg Mr. Nesmith the Chimpanzee.jpg Phil the Chimpanzee.jpg Steve the Monkey.jpg 5E667BA7-D33E-482A-9D52-5154F8D08C6B.jpeg Star meets Eastern Chimpanzee.png eastern-chimpanzee-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Schimpans 081 1280 top desktop.jpg Chimpanzee-wildlife-park-2.jpg Elephant Horse Human Dog Gorilla Orangutan Chimpanzee Bonobo.jpg Feuturama Chimpanzee.png Agent M.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Ox-tales-s01e005-monkey.jpg Ox-tales-s01e005-gorilla.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-monkey.jpg Ribbits-riddles-chimpanzee.png Schleich chimpanzee.jpg Chimpanzee TLG.png Nationalgeographic coloringbook chimps.gif Chimpanzee Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) Zt2-chimpanzee.jpg Rileys Adventures Eastern Chimpanzee.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Chimpanzee.jpg Also See *Common Chimpanzee Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Spot and His Freinds Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:Bunnicula Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals